Elena Argot
by Dessers
Summary: Elena Argot finds out she's a demi god. She's taken to camp and meets other half-bloods. But when she's given a quest involving certain death will all turn out well? Follow her through crazy adventure!
1. I get Attacked by a Creepy Dog

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I _hate_ alarms.I glance up at the clock. 7:30. Crap, I'm late……again. I jump out of bed and throw on cut-off shorts, a purple tee shirt, and, purple high tops. Running into the kitchen I grabbed a yogurt drink and my backpack.

"Late again, Elena?" my dad asked wearing a slightly amused look.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He just laughed. "Yeah, love you too." Don't get me wrong dad's great. I love him, I really do. He's the artsy type of guy who doesn't freak out when you show up at home with your ears double pierced and with purple high lights in your hair( both of which I did). "Bye!" I call as I raced downstairs to bus.

I, as always, got to the bus last minute. "Would kill you to be on time?" the driver asked.

"Maybe" I answered grinning evilly.

"Hey Elena, how's the cripple?" some kid calls. Kids can be so heartless. They always tease my best (and only) friend Andy because he has something wrong with his legs, so he needs crutches. So that basically means I have to bust some heads once a week. As I walk past I step on the kid's foot. He winced as I twisted my foot. Smiling I make my way to the back were Andy and I always sit.

"Hey," he says as sit down "Think you can make it through the last day?"

"Very funny, Andy" Okay, I'm notorious for _never_ making it through a school one year. Usually some minor fiasco happens before the years' over and, of course, I'm blamed. Let's just say I don't like school at all. I'm pretty sure the teachers feel the exact same opinion as me, too.

Most of the day was _really _boring. No Greek mythology, my very favorite subject, either. The day was almost over all I had left was gym which is pretty easy because mot of the girls shriek when the ball comes with in a foot of them. So I pulled my dark purple streaked hair into a pony tail, put on gym shorts and a tee shirt.

A few minutes into the game even I knew something was wrong. One really ugly girl just kept growing larger and hairier until she looked like a _giant_ dog with yellow teeth. Then it charged right at me.

"Elena! Stomp your feet and imagine spikes coming out of your shoes!" a voice screamed. It was Andy.

I looked down at the high tops, that he had given me for my birthday a few months ago, on my feet. "And what the hell is the going to do?" I yelled.

"Just do it!" he commanded. Instinctively I did. Short bronze spikes grew from the heels of my high tops. The dog bared its teeth. Without thinking I kicked its face twice. By the second kick it broke into dust and slime.

"Come on we need to go!" Andy said pulling my arm and leading me out of the gym.

In twenty minutes we were hurrying into my apartment building. We burst into my apartment. My dad ran out wearing paint splattered clothes and looking very worried.

Andy nodded and said "It's time, Mr. Argot. Ele, pack your things we need to leave." I ran into my room, grabbed a duffel bag and began stuffing my things into it: clothes, shoes, my laptop and I pod.

Two hours later we were in the car drive in the middle of no where. Andy and my father had just explained that my mom was a Greek god. After awhile it made sense. Like how I can never manage to stay at one school because monsters were always chasing me. Suddenly Dad stopped. He gave a sad look and said "Goodbye." And then drove off.

I followed Andy over to a tree with a golden glittery shirt hung from its branches. At the tree's base a dragon lay curled around the trunk. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" Andy announced

**THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW. CRITISM IS APPRCIATED! EVEN SUBIT CHARACTERS AND I'LL TRY TO ADD THEM IN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO BUT I DO OWN ELENA AND ANDY. ;D**


	2. Bestfriend has Hooves

**THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW. CRITISM IS APPRCIATED! EVEN SUBMIT CHARACTERS AND I'LL TRY TO ADD THEM IN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO BUT I DO OWN ELENA AND ANDY AND LINDSEY.**

"What's that in tree?" I asked feeling slightly numb I mean my mom was a Greek _god._ It's a bit much to take in.

"Oh, that's the Golden Fleece," he said like seeing a golden fleece is the most natural thing in the world. "C'mon, you have to meet Chiron."

I followed him down to a large house that had a certain air of importance but, still made me feel oddly at home. We entered to find a pudgy man with curly black hair sitting playing cards with a…a …a horse-guy? I while was stuck in place my jaw nearly hitting the floor Andy walked over, pulled up a chair and made himself feel at home.

"Ah… it feels good to take these dumb things off…" Andy sighed pulling off his shoes to reveal shiny black hooves.

"You have FREAKIN' hooves!" I practically screamed "Oh, my God I've lost it. He's a horse-dude" I say pointing to the horse-guy "and my best friend is half goat. Just put me in the insane asylum, now." By, now I'm on the floor sobbing and blubbering about how life sucks and how none this can be real.

"She'd been taking it all _so_ well," said Andy shaking his head sadly.

"Well, it is quite a lot to take in at first," the horse-guy said. Turning to me he said gently "Its okay, you're fine. I'm Chiron, Elena."

"How did you k-know my name?" I sniffled. I sounded pathetic even to myself.

"When he found you Andy told me who you were." he answered. Andy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, running his hands through his light brown hair nervously.

Chiron made me watch a video talking about the gods and stuff. Honestly it was a bit creepy; I mean I'll _never_ look and the sun or the moon the same way. The movie helped me calm down, too.

"Unclaimed half bloods stay in the Hermes cabin because he's the god of travelers. Andy will take you there." Chiron told us.

We walked in silence until we got to the cabin. Andy gave me a faint smile then turned and left. I walked up the steps and into the cabin. As I opened the door I was greeted by absolute chaos: a little girl was singing off-key while jumping on a bed, two boys were being chased by another girl who was screaming at them, and the last boy was trying to unknot his shoes which were tied together.

"Um, hi," I tried. As soon as I said "hi" they all stopped and stared at me. Noticing that they were all gawking at me the older girl hissed "Guys," and then to me "Hello! Welcome, to Camp Half Blood! I'm Lindsey Alts daughter of Hermes and these are my half siblings." She said holding her hand out to me.

"Thanks, I'm Elena Argot daughter of some one." I replied taking her hand. In the distance a conch sounded.

"Oh! That's dinner. We'd better get going," Lindsey said pulling me out of the cabin and down to a pavilion. "That's the Hermes table over there," she said steering me in the other direction. Wow, she's strong! Plopping me on a bench she sat down beside me flipping her blond hair out of her blue eyes.

"Hmm… Coke." She said to her goblet as it filled with the sweet soft drink.

"So I can tell it to give me _anything_?" I ask

"Yeah, of course." Lindsey nodded

"Strawberry Sprite." I said peeking into the goblet. It was filled with bright red liquid. "That's cool."

Lindsey turned to the fire and scraped her veggies into it then said "For Hermes."

Taking her cue I did the same and whispered "Here you go, Mom."

Half way into the meal I glanced above my head and saw a purple circle with a half moon hanging above my head. At first everyone seemed as confused as me. They were whispering and pointing at me.

"ELENA ARGOT, DAUGHTER OF NYX!" Chiron bellowed also pointing to my bewildered self.

**THANKS FOR READING! THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO FAVORITES! AIR HIGH FIVES TO ALL! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, BUT IT WAS A PRETTY GOOD CUT OFF POINT.  
**


	3. Nyx? Who?

**THANKS FOR READING! THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND ADDED ME AS FAVORITES! AIR HIGH FIVES TO ALL!**

"WHO'S NYX?" I asked a lot louder than I intended to. "Sorry." I added blushing furiously.

"Nyx is the goddess of night. You are her only living child." Chiron explained patiently like I was a five.

"Campers, there is no need to stare. Go, to your separate cabins! Aaron, please show Elena her cabin."

As the campers grumbled and wandered off the boy named Aaron walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Aaron Cortez son of Hades," he said offering me a hand to help me up. He was, okay I'll be honest, and he was pretty good looking. He had dark shaggy black hair and dark fiery eyes.

"Elena Argot daughter of Nyx as you probably already know," I said smiling taking his hand

He chuckled "Don't worry that happens to everyone. Well not the daughter of Nyx part, but the getting claimed part happens a lot. I'm the only kid in my cabin, too. It's not that bad."

"So, what do you guys do here?" I asked hoping to save us from an awkward silence.

"Sword fighting, archery, running, hand on hand combat~ that kind of stuff. Oh, and after dinner we have sing-a longs! This place has a serious lack of Green Day." he replied smirking

"I'm going to guess they've never heard of Bon Jovi either," I asked grinning. On the walk to my cabin we ended up playing Twenty Questions asking stuff like "What would you do if you had a million dollars?" We reached a black cabin with a purple door. The whole cabin was covered in a silver sheen making it sparkle in the sunset.

"Wow, that's cool," I said in awe. Aaron walked to the cabin next door the one also painted black with skulls and torches.

"This one is Hades'. See you in morning, Elena.' he said and headed into his cabin.

I opened the door to my cabin and stepped inside. The room was painted purple and had a large comfortable bed with purple sheets, comforter, and pillows. It had a dresser, a plush arm chair, and a desk. My bags were in the cabin so, I unpacked and put my stuff away. Then I changed into my pajamas, pulled out my I pod and plopped down on the bed. While I was listening to "Pinball Wizard" by The Who I got the feeling someone was in the room. I pulled my headphones just in time to hear a voice say "Hello, Elena."

I spun around ready to fight to see a young woman with long, black, waist length hair, a kind face and bright violet eyes just like mine. She smiled warmly and said "I'm your mother."

I bowed stiffly. She laughed "There is no need to bow, dear. I am your mom and I'd like you to treat as you'd treat you father."

"Um, okay Mom," I said. Mom~ I love how that sounds. Okay, I know, I know get back to the story. She sat down on my bed. At first it was just small talk, pretty awkward. But after awhile I found she was easy to talk to. Finally she stood up kissed my head and said "Goodbye, Elena. The night is almost over. I must be going." And she disappeared into thin air.

"Wow." This might take awhile to get use to take some getting to.

**Thanks to all those comment! I love 'em! I hope you like it!**


	4. I make Ares Really Angery

**Thanks to all those comment! I love 'em! I hope you like it!**

It was 7:10 a.m. when Lindsey decided to wake me up. To put lightly I'm _not _a morning person. Okay I hate the morning. Daughter of Nyx goddess of night, remember? So, I was laying bed when Lindsey shook me awake.

"What? Go away. I'm sleeping." I mumbled sleepily.

"C'mon, do want to miss breakfast?"

"Okay, okay I'll be down in a minute," I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Quickly I threw on a t shirt and shorts then tied my shoes. Running down to the dining pavilion I saw the rest of camp also heading down to breakfast. After a quick meal, Lindsey came got me.

"Swordsmanship is next in the arena. Aaron and you are paired with the Hermes cabin. So you'll be graced with my presence." She winked.

"Sure." I said sarcastically

We met up Aaron on way down to the arena. Once we were in the arena we saw all of Lindsey's siblings were already there.

"Hi, I'm Bryan son of Athena your swordsmanship instructor for today. Everybody find a sword and let's get started, guys!" shouted a tall blond guy rushing into the arena. Aaron pulled out a midnight black sword and Lindsey pulled out a celestial bronze sword. I walked over to the sword rack and picked up another celestial bronze. It was a little heavy but had an okay balance.

"Okay, everyone pair up and spar! I'll be around to check on your progress." Bryan called out.

"Bye, guys. I've got to pair up with my sister Cassia before one of my idiotic brothers hurts her." Lindsey sighed and muttered something about how her brothers were dropped on their heads as babies.

"Okay, Elena it's just you and me; let's go." Aaron said getting into a fighting stance. I held up my sword and began to try to block Aaron's wild movements and failed horribly. Thankfully he didn't hit to hard and I didn't see blood so guess I was fine.

"Ele, I'm not even going hard." He said moving easily and not even breaking a sweat. Jerk.

"Shut up. Do you want a bloody nose? I can arrange that!" I hissed

"Gods, I'll take a hint." He said chuckling.

So I decided sword fighting wasn't my thing. But I did great in hand on hand combat, though. I even (much to his embarrassment) pinned the instructor. Archery wasn't too bad~ I didn't hit anyone, but the Apollo kids were amazing. Lindsey was good at archery unlike the rest of us.

The rest of the day was breeze. We went canoeing and I pushed Aaron in. To thank me he pulled me in, too. By the end of the class we all were soaked and laughing. After we were dried off we went to the pavilion for dinner which was pretty boring because I was the only one at my table. Then were infamous sing a-longs Aaron had warned me about. The fire was blazing cheerfully.

"You know the louder you sing the brighter and higher gets." sang a pretty girl with a black braid over her shoulder and large bright green eyes. "I'm Adriane Pontmercy daughter of Apollo, future singer."

"Does she always sing like that?" I whispered to Aaron.

He nodded "Always."

We talked with Adriane for awhile. After an hour or so Chiron announced that capture the flag will be tomorrow and that we needed to go to our separate cabins.

"Do you to want to be on the Hermes team, guys? It's Hermes, Athena, Hecate, Nemesis, Zeus, Apollo, Hephaestus and you two would our team VS everyone else." Lindsey asked hopefully.

"Sure" we both nodded.

"Great! With you two we'll be unstoppable! You two rock. See ya!" she called as she ran off to her cabin.

"Night, Aaron." I called.

"Night, Ele. See you in the morning? Lindsey already said how hard was to get you up in morning. She said you sleep like a child of Morpheus." He teased

"Sure, wake me up or I'll sleep till next week!" I laughed. I heard the Hades' cabin's door slam and bent down to tie my shoe.

"Well, well if it isn't the little daughter of Nyx." A cold cruel voice asked. Within 10 seconds flat I was pinned against my own cabin wall by two buff, meaty hands. A face was up near mine. The face had dark brown eyes and stringy brown hair with a scar down his cheek. I recognized him~ Austin from the Ares cabin. "Looks, like I got you pinned. You can't get away." he said obviously enjoying himself. I hated it and won't take it. I picked up my legs up and kicked his chest, hard. He fell backwards and barely had pulled him up when I punched him in the nose. I heard a _CRACK _and turned into my cabin. Behind me I heard him scurry back to his cabin. Damn. I'd have the whole Ares cabin ready to kill me by morning. That's a great 1st day of camp, huh?

**Review! Thanks to all who comment! A special thanks to BookWormGleek who's like my mentor for this story. You rock! Okay you know what to do. That's right, click it! You want to…. **


	5. I play Capture the Flag with Deathboy

Sighing, I finally got out of bed. I didn't sleep that well. We were against the Ares cabin in capture the flag tonight and after that little episode with Austin last night I was pretty sure they wanted to sish-kabob me. I threw on my clothes and jogged out of my cabin down to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

As I sat down at my table Lindsey rushed over.

"Hey, we'll go over battle plans after breakfast. We got the Poseidon cabin to join our team. See ya, then." She said grinning.

After breakfast I headed over to Hermes cabin to plan our battle strategy or more likely let the Athena cabin does the planning. Outside the Hermes cabin the blond and gray eyed Athena kids hovering around a folding table with maps on it. None of them noticed me except one girl who looked about a year older than me-14- who had the trade mark blond hair and bright green eyes that looked just like the ocean.

"Hi, I'm Minerva Jackson daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. But my better known grandparents are Athena and Poseidon. I'm the head counselor of the Poseidon cabin."

"That's because you didn't make head counselor of the Athena cabin." teased a girl who looked about the same age as Minerva with thick shiny black hair and the same sparkly green eyes that looked mischievous like she was ready to pull a prank. "I'm Sierra Sinclair daughter of Poseidon _and_ Minerva's auntie!" she beamed like she enjoyed the last part.

"Hey, I'm Elena Argot daughter of Nyx." I said extending my hand. Sierra shook it and nodded her seal of approval.

"Hi, Ele! I see you've met Sierra, my prank buddy." Lindsey said walking over to us.

I snorted "You, a prankster?

"Well I _am_ a daughter of Hermes god thieves and bunch of other stuff." She defended herself.

"Hey! Come look over strategies, guys!" Minerva called/commanded. After a very confusing secession of arguing children of Athena and weird terms like "flank" and a bunch of other mumbo jumbo we were ready.

"So, is everyone ready for tonight?" Minerva asked while breaking up a fight between her Athena family. We all nodded.

She smiled "Good. We'll be great!"

We all wondered off to our next activities thinking about the game of capture the flag. After sword fighting, archery, and hand on hand combat we were ready for dinner and a game of capture the flag. I ate dinner quickly because it's not much fun to eat alone. While I was putting my plate on a stack of dirty ones Aaron came over to me.

"Hey, I've got something to show you before capture the flag tonight. C'mon," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the pavilion. A few Aphrodite girls giggled, whispered, and pointed at us but they were silenced by a death glare by Lindsey, our faithful friend.

"Umm, exactly _where _are you taking me?" I asked as I was dragged behind Aaron.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously. Suddenly he stopped. "Okay, it's dark enough."

"Dark enough for what, Aaron?"

"You're a daughter of Nyx goddess of night, right?"

"Yeah, miss the memo?"

"Look you can shadow travel it really helps in capture the flag."

"What's shadow traveling?"

"You just step into the shadows and imagine the place you want to go. Kids of Nyx and Hades can do it 'cause we're all dark and creepy."

"Sure,"

"No, seriously! Look," and with that he turned closed his eyes and melted into shadows.

"Aaron? Dude were did you go?"

"Right here." whispered a voice in my ear. I whirled around to see Aaron standing _really_ close to me smirking.

"Gods! You scared me Death Boy!" I panted.

"Death Boy. I have nickname now! I feel _so_ special!"

"Gods, Aaron get over it! C'mon capture the flag time." I said leading him back to the camp pavilion.

Once we got there Lindsey, Sierra, and Minerva tackled us.

"WHERE WERE YOU, TWO?" Sierra screamed. Uh, oh she was going into anger management voice.

"Sierra, calm down. We were coming" I said in the most soothing way possible.

"Okay, okay." Sierra said breathing deeply.

"Come, demi gods! It's time to capture flags. You all know the rules: No maiming or deaths, please." Chiron said issuing the usual.

This met by the groans and sighs of the Ares kids.

"NOW, GO!" he bellowed.

"GO, GO, GO!" Minerva shouted and took off running towards the opposing team followed by the rest of our team.

"Time to go." Aaron said and once again melted into the shadows. I stepped into the shadows closed my eyes and pictured the other team's flag. I felt a gust of wind and then my face felt like it was being ripped off. I opened my eyes and felt the sudden urge to curl up and go to sleep.

"Wake up, Ele. I know it tiring the first time but let's get the flag first, okay?" Aaron said pulling me up gently. I stood up all the way and trotted silently to flag. Standing guard were two Ares kids. Aaron looked at me and nodded. We can take them. We charged at them weapons out. They spun around surprised. I punched one kid in the gut hard. Jumping I grabbed the flag. While Aaron took care of the other one and the kid I fought was doubled over with pain I screamed "GO!" and melted into the shadows. Next minute I was standing in front of our cheering team mates with Aaron. They hoisted us up on their shoulders and carried us to the campfire. Behind us Chiron was lecturing the Ares cabin on sportsmanship and _not _tearing us to shreds.

**Yay! Review Review ! To all those who review you rock! Just click the pretty green button. You know you want to………. **


	6. I get a Quest, is That a Good Thing?

**Sorry took me so long to update! It took me quite a long time to write my fabulous prophecy and I took a break for another story. I'm super proud of this prophecy( I know super pathetic). **

_I was in a dim hallway. Only I wasn't there but I was at the same time. It was like I was hovering just above the action. A girl made her way across the hall to a lone door. She was beautiful and walked with an air of importance. She had long straight black as night hair, pale white skin, and had dark uncaring eyes. She pulled open the door and stepped inside. She knelt in front of a silver throne as if awaiting orders. I could only see feet at the end of the throne. The rest of him was obscured from view._

"_Hello daughter. Rise and tell me of the upcoming plans." The man in the throne commanded coldly._

"_The gods do not expect but I do not believe the will stay naïve much longer. Soon they will send their silly little heroes to try and stop us but by then we will have released Typhon. We will succeed, I am sure." The girl said coolly. _

"_Do not underestimate the heroes, Acacia. They will find out soon enough." The man said._

"_Father, do you think we will not overthrow the Olympians? They are far too carless! They have grown too accustomed to power. It is time for you to rule! Do you not believe I am ready? I have trained for years!" Acacia exclaimed with a whole-hearted passion._

"_For your sake I hope you are correct, daughter." The man said menacingly. Acacia squirmed uncomfortably._

"_I-I will not fail you, Father. I promise. You shall be ruler of Olympus and I your lieutenant." She said only wavering slightly. She wanted to leave, I could tell. "Olympus shall be rid of the troublesome gods."_

"_Good. You are dismissed." The man announced. The image went up in smoke as Acacia exited the room._

I woke up with a start. It's just a dream, it's just a dream I told myself. Gods, snap out of it! I'm not four. It's_ not_ just a dream a small voice said nagging in the back of my head. It had seemed _so_ real, though. Uh, I'm not ready to be awake yet. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"GET UP, ELENA! IT'S BREAKFAST!" Lindsey screamed pulling me out my state of some what calm. I threw on my clothes and brushed my hair then jogged down to the dining pavilion. Behind me Aaron raced down next to me with his cute bed head. Wait, did I say cute? What's wrong with me?

"We'd better go before Mr. D kills us." He panted. I nodded. We reached the pavilion just as Mr. D looked up. This is just our luck. Why does today _already _hate me?

"So, Ellen Anderson and Alan Collins have decided to join us." Mr. D said snidely.

"Yes, I suppose we have. You've been graced by our presence. Feel special." I replied not losing my cool. Behind Mr. D Andy and few of his satyr buddies widened their eyes and shook their head rapidly. Mr. D smirked and said "And you've been graced with mine."

Most kids seemed awed that he didn't just vaporize me on the spot and Aaron was looking at me like I'd single-handedly took down a minotaur in ten seconds flat. "C'mon, Aaron it's time to eat." With that we got our food, sat down at our table, and ate our breakfast. After breakfast I headed down to the sword fighting arena to see the Hermes cabin, Aaron, and some girl I didn't know standing there waiting for the instructor and me I suppose. I walked in, picked up my sword and walked over to Aaron and Lindsey. They talking to the girl I didn't recognize. Before I could two boys rushed in. One I recognized as Brian our sword fighting instructor. The other boy had sandy blond hair, light blue eyes, and an athletic build.

"Hi, I'm James Shaw son of Nike goddess of victory. You're Elena, right?" the boy said sticking his hand out.

"Yeah, I'm her daughter of Nyx~ in the flesh." I joked. He laughed and we talked for awhile. I caught Aaron raise his eyebrow and walk over to us looking slightly ticked off. I smiled _nothing_ is more fun then a ticked off Aaron. And he got mad I was hanging out with another guy I don't know why but that made feel happy. He was like an over protective older brother or… well I won't go there.

"Hey, Deathboy," I said giving him that friendly half hug thing friends do.

He smiled "Hey, Ele." He said. Now it was James's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Hey Aaron come spar with me as a demonstration for the younger kids." Brian called.

"See ya," he said jogging off.

"So," James said conversationally "Do you and the son of Hades have thing?"

Automatically I smacked him in the stomach. "Oh my gods! I'm sorry it's a reflex."

"Wow. You've only known Elena for barely five minutes and she's already hurt you. Welcome to our dysfunctional family!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"So, I'll take that as a no." James smirked.

"NO," I said more forcefully then I meant to "Aaron and I are just really close friends."

"Of course you are…" Lindsey laughed and did her inside joke wink. I just rolled my eyes. I love my friends but sometimes I honestly feel like killing them. "It's sparring time!" Lindsey said. Since Aaron was sparring with Brian I ended up with mysterious-girl-I-didn't-know as a partner. She had short black hair and light green eyes.

"Hi I'm May daughter Zeus." She smiled. We talked as we sparred and I now know that May's an animal lover, twelve a year younger than me, and a little shy. I mentioned my creepy dream to her and her eyes widened.

"Tell me about your dream." She said quickly. I replayed my dream down to the very last detail.

"Oh my Gods! We need to see Chiron, _now_!" she said leading me to the Big House. One we were inside May made me repeat my wacko dream yet again and Chiron looked just as worried as she had.

"This is not good. Elena, all of what you've seen is real. They are planning to overthrow the Olympians." He said the worried look not leaving his face. "They must be stopped. Since it is your dream you can lead this quest, Elena. May, go gather the head counselors of each cabin." Then he turned to me. "You shall consult the Oracle."

He led me down the halls of the Big House to a door with a sign reading "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi." Chiron pushed open the door to reveal a woman with curly red hair, about in her early thirties drawing.

"You've brought another demi god, Chiron. Don't they love to visit me with all the happiness my prophecies bring?" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Chiron smiled and left the room.

"Okay let's do it," Rachel said. Then her eyes glowed green.

"_Approach, seeker_." She rasped. I stepped forward.

"I wish to know uh, what to do on my quest." I said nervously.

"_Five half bloods shall rise_

_They will face trickery and lies_

_To the monster lair they will descend_

_Were a hero's life shall surely end." _

After she finished rasping and ranting Rachel's eyes turned back to their natural blue. Seeing how freaked out I was she smiled apologetically.

"A bad one?" she asked.

"Certain death." I replied.

"Sorry about that." She called as I left. I walked straight to the front of the Big House. When I entered room all the head counselors were there. I took my seat next to Aaron. He looked at me.

"Bad?" he asked.

"Terrible" I answered. Chiron asked me to repeat my prophecy and my dream. Everyone looked disturbed by the promise of death.

"Well, I suppose that isn't the best prophecy. But you still must go. Elena, please pick the four who shall accompany you." Chiron said.

'Aaron, Lindsey," I said. They were my best friends at camp. As much I as I wanted them to be safe I needed them. "May and James." I ended. I'd only known James and May for barely a day but I knew they'd be good friends.

"Well it looks as if we've got ourselves a quest on our hands. Everyone go to your next activity." Chiron called above the chatter.

My friends and I looked at each other. We all were probably thinking the same thing: Which one of us will die?

**Great prophecy, huh?Certain death is always a good time. Just kidding. Tell me what you think. Thank You All**!


	7. Aaron's I pod Nearly Gets us Killed

**Sorry for the long update! My family went to St. Louis by train because they like to see me suffer. I mean I can only pretend I'm going to Hogwarts for so long...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaron, Andy, Elena, and Lindsey. I don't own May (she's a friend's) or James.**

I didn't sleep that night. I didn't know if I was excited for my quest or scared because of the impending doom or didn't want to risk having another dream. I was up at 6:30 am an all time high for me. Well then again I usually never fell asleep till at least 1:00 am. I went to the Hades cabin and pounded on the door. I hadn't changed out of my pajamas. But I noticed too late that I was still wearing a purple spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts.

It was surprising to see Aaron open the door at 6:30 in the morning especially because he was fully awake and dressed.

"Ele, what are you…" he asked then looked at me. He settled for "Why, are you in pajamas and awake this early in morning."

"Couldn't sleep and decided to make someone bored with me." I answer walking into his cabin. I plopped down on an extra bed. He sat down on his bed.

"Are you excited about the quest?" he asked.

"Nervous but I can see your ready," I chuckled pointing to his back pack out on the bed were clothes and food were thrown about.

"Kind of,' Aaron said immediately embarrassed. He tried to stuff a bag of ambrosia and a thermos of nectar into to the backpack. I reached over and grabbed a bag.

"Cheetos? Really, Aaron?" I asked holding up the bag.

"What? Do you expect me to eat ambrosia all the time and not burst into flames?" he countered.

"Maybe," I said vaguely. "When did Chiron say we leave?"

"Around seven o' clock." Aaron said still jamming stuff into the backpack.

"Crap! I have to pack." I said letting lose a few words from my very colorful vocabulary and ran to my cabin. Once I entered my cabin to begin to fill my back pack with all the quest-like thing I needed. I dressed in a tee shirt and shorts then tied my high tops. I'd been wary of my shoes since I found out they can be lethal weapons but I decided to not kick people with them. Unless someone is really annoying me…

I finished packing and headed to the Big House. Inside everyone was waiting for me.

"Now, that everyone's here. You must leave soon- Mount Saint Helens is quite ways away. Argus will drive." Chiron informed us. He seemed nervous about sending two kids of the Big Three, a daughter of the only being Zeus cowered before (hee hee bet Mom loves that story!), a daughter of Hermes and a son of the victory goddess to reak havoc on the U.S.

"Can't I drive?" Lindsey asked.

"You drive?" Chiron said skeptically.

"Please I've been able to hot wire a car since I was seven." She snorted.

"Well, you _are_ related to Connor and Travis," Chiron sighed. "Better get going."

We walked to the van. "Ihpled Sierrebwarts?" I read off the van most likely failing.

"It's Delphi Strawberries." Chiron gently corrected. I blushed. Damn dyslexia. May Hades' take who ever invented its' soul to be boiled for eternity in cheese fondue. We climbed into the van's back seat.

"Goodbye. I wish the best of luck with the Titans." He said. His voice sounded old. I gulped and nodded.

Argus the many eyed security man began to drive. I was still tired so I let the car lull me to sleep while I used Lindsey as a pillow.

I guess I was asleep for a while because next thing I knew the car was upside-down. My eyes flashed open. My head hurt but otherwise I was okay.

"Is everyone alive?" I asked. I got three "yeses" and one "Would be answering that if I wasn't?" from Aaron.

"This is why you should've let_ me_ drive!" Lindsey said.

"And we wouldn't be in this mess…" James began but was interrupted by a loud _THWACK!_

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Argus bellowed. We all scrambled out of the car. No one looked to bad except May but when the open air hit her the bruises and cuts faded. I looked up to see our attacker. The Minotaur was a man bull with massive horns roaring at the van. We pulled out our weapons quickly before the Minotaur ate us as a snack. Lindsey sent six arrows whizzing through the air lightning fast. Two arrows hit it in each eye. It roared and pulled the arrows out of its eyes then swung a meaty fist in James and Aaron's direction. They both slashed their swords leaving two massive cuts.

"It can't see us!" May screamed above the racket sending more arrows flying. I looked closely at the Minotaur. It was thrashing around blindly. May was right.

"Everyone keep moving! We can't take him down if he can't see." I yelled rushing to backside of the Minotaur. We kept fighting and thrashing. Out of no where the chorus to Livin' on a Prayer blared out of Aaron's pocket. The Minotaur zeroed in on him and charged in his direction. Aaron cursed and impaled the Minotaur. It groaned and went poof into green slime and dust.

"And that is the living proof why you _don't_ put your I-pod in your back pocket." I smirked at his reddening face.

"I love that song…" Lindsey said wistfully.

"What about Argus?" May asked her eyes widening. We all ran to the up turned van. Argus was bleeding and was missing a few of his many eyes.

"Oh my Gods!" James caught his breath.

"It's o-okay. I form faster t-t-then most," He whispered. "G-good luck, heroes." Then he disappeared into slime and dust. The sun was setting in the horizon. The cool dark of night was welcoming to me. It made me feel save and secure. May on the other hand looked frightened out of her wits. She kept glancing above her nervously as if begging them to ignite. Aaron looked like he the same feeling in the dark as did. Lindsey and James didn't seem to care.

"So any ideas were we are?" Lindsey asked breaking the silence.

"Uh guys, I think were in Colorado." Aaron said pointing to above his head were I figured -dumb dyslexia- a sign read: Colorado the Mountain State! Gods how'd we miss that?

"Any one know which direction's Northwest?" I asked.

**Please Review! Click the pretty green button! Just move the mouse people. Move the mouse.**


	8. We Disscuss my Burger Prefrences

_A small girl with wispy brown hair and dark brown eyes was standing by a fountain with a tall dark buff boy. The boy was playing with the water in the fountain. A son Poseidon I wondered. Maybe. The girl sat down on the edge of fountain. _

"_Zale, answer me. Do really you think it could work?" The girl demanded._

"_I don't know. They _are _Titans." Zale answered keeping his eyes on the water._

"_Kronos did the same thing just how long ago? And what happened?" she said raising her thin eyebrow. _

"_He didn't win," He muttered "But this time's different!"_

"_How so?" she countered._

"_Natalia, please do you not believe in our parents?" Zale asked. Okay no son of Poseidon here._

"_No because my mom faded! It's your dad not mine," Natalia said hotly "If mom were alive this wouldn't be happening!_

"_Please, Nat are you really joining," he lowered his voice to a whisper "…the gods?" Natalia's hand flew to cover his mouth._

"_Shut up!" she hissed "Do you want to get us killed?"_

"_No but are you?" Zale asked again_

"_Maybe. Zale you're my best friend! Please don't tell any one?" she whispered._

"_I won't." he said firmly._

"_Will you…too?" she asking a silent question._

"_Nat…"_

"_Zale! Please the gods… they build. They create! They do more than this! Atlas and the rest just destroy…" She pleaded._

"_I can't turn against my own Father!" he argued._

"_Says who?" She retorted._

"_Oceanus, my father, when he kills me! Would you turn against Gaia if she were here?" Zale said lividly._

"_Think about…" Natalia started but was cut off by a cold voice._

"_Is there something you two need to tell me?" Acacia said menacingly while Zale and Natalia exchanged scared looks. Suddenly the scene went up in smoke. _

My eyelids fluttered opened. I'm glad I didn't jolt awake given the position I'm in. Aaron's using his backpack as a pillow. I'm leaning on his shoulder as pillow and Lindsey- never one for shyness- had her head on my lap and her feet on May. James was sitting awake off to the side trying to figure out a map.

"Hey James," I said. He jumped dropping his map.

"Thank you for scaring me." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. What are you doing?" I asked trying to lift myself up without moving Lindsey and Aaron. Without saying that didn't work.

"Some one has to know were going, right?" he asked.

"I guess. How'd you sleep?" I replied.

"Uh, okay I suppose…" James mumbled.

"Worried?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, one of us could die! Quests are dangerous but I never knew it involved, well death." He said softly.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come then," I whispered. Now I felt terrible. I looked at my friends. What if one of them dies?

"No, its fine I wanted to come! It was my choice. I'd rather die having done _something._ I've been at camp since I was seven; I've never done anything to make my mom proud." He exclaimed.

"I don't believe that." I said stubbornly.

"Seriously, I haven't really fought a monster since I was a little kid. W-what if I mess up and one of you gets killed?" He looked close to tears now. I don't do well with crying especially not other people's tears. Thankfully May woke up. She stretched and yawned.

"Hey, guys what's up?" she said groggily.

"Not much. Can wake them up?" James asked quickly pulling himself together.

"Sure," she said and began to shake Aaron and Lindsey awake. They sat up rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Where to?" Aaron asked regaining his conciseness a great deal faster than Lindsey.

"Don't know. Where are we James?" I questioned.

"Uh, I think," he said consulting the map "That we're in Wyoming."

"You think?" Lindsey demanded.

"Well you can try this map! We all have dyslexia." He retorted.

"Gods some ones in a bad mood." She muttered.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." James said apologetically. Everyone mumbled "Okays".

"Did you have any dreams Elena?" May asked worriedly. I nodded and relayed my dream to them.

Lindsey looked thoughtful. "It would be nice to have some one on our side when we get there,"

"I guess but what if this Natalia girl is a spy?" Aaron asked skeptically.

"I don't think so she sounded…sincere." I mused.

"Well I don't think we can stay in an abandoned ware house all day, so we might as well move." May said and stood to brush off herself. The rest of us nodded and stood.

"So where exactly are we going?" Aaron asked.

"A direction?" Lindsey supplied. And with that we walked the edge of the highway for a good four hours.

"I know this is like the question of the day but where are we?" I asked.

"Idaho one more state to go, but that'll take awhile." James called.

"Can we get food? Like maybe sandwiches or something…" Lindsey's voice asked.

We all chorused our agreement and head to the nearest diner. I was starved, we all were. We'd been passing Aaron's bag of Cheetos around but we finished those as we were leaving Wyoming. We entered the diner and slid into a booth, girls on one side and guys on the other. Almost immediately a young waitress glided over.

"Hi ya there, folks! I'm May-Belle and I'll be takin' care of ya'll tonight. Can I have your drink orders, please?" she asked pronouncing "please" puh-lease. I bit my lips trying not to laugh out right. She had the _worst_ accent I'd ever heard. I ordered a chocolate milkshake nearly failing from asking if she was faking the accent. As soon the waitress turned and left I lost myself to a fit of laughter as did Lindsey and Aaron. James was merely chuckling and May looked as if she didn't get what we were laughing at.

"Really what's so funny?" she questioned us.

"I'm from NYC- I've heard just about every accent known to man but that the worst southern drawl _ever_!" Lindsey giggled. Aaron and I nodded.

"We're New Yorkers too," I explained "Where are you two from?"

"I'm from Missouri." May said.

"Los Angles, I love it there." James said wistfully.

"L.A.? What's it like there?" May asked a little bit in awe.

"You've never been?" he asked a little surprised.

"It's not exactly the best place for a daughter of Zeus to go with Hades and all that," She said. "Sorry no offense, Aaron." She added.

"None taken." He said coolly.

Just then the waitress came back out with our drinks. She placed them in front of us and straightened up.

"What would ya like to be orderin'?" she asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger." Lindsey said handing her a menu.

"BLT hold the T," Aaron said doing the same.

"I'll have a burger no cheese just ketchup," I said nicely.

"Chicken sandwich, please." May said

"Philly cheese steak," said James.

"Okay then, kids." She said and left.

"We're at a burger joint and you two don't order burgers. I'm disappointed." Aaron shook his head at James and May.

"Stop your ranting and look!" Lindsey hissed pointing to the TV screen. On the screen there was a news caster.

"Yesterday at five o' clock in the evening there was fatal car crash in this small Colorado town. Five children were said to be in the car and they were no where to be found. One eye witness said they were fleeing the scene. If you have any information on these children please call 303-820-1943." The anchor man boomed. He began giving descriptions of the five us to the whole US.

"Uh oh." May whispered but we didn't have any time to discuss because May-Belle the waitress came with our burgers.

"Did ya see that on the TV? Poor lil' kids." She murmured. We all mumbled our fake agreement and sympathy then dug into our burgers.

"I still can't believe you're eating a cheese-less burger, Ele." Aaron commented.

"Shut up, Aaron. I'm not in the mood." I snapped.

"Okay then. Just eat your creepy cheese-less burger." He muttered. We ate the rest of the meal in silence and finished quickly so no one recognized us.

**Sorry for the long update! Please review I love 'em! **


	9. A God Visits me

**Sorry for the long update! I don't own PJO, blah, blah, blah. **

"We need a ride," May said after thirty minutes of silence.

"Well what do you want us to do? High jack a car?" Aaron snorted.

"That can be arranged," called Lindsey eagerly.

"Lindsey! We're already traveling to battle demi titans and Typhon. Do you want the police following us to?" James demanded.

Lindsey muttered something about it not being the first time and shook her head. "How about a bus? I'm guessing Idaho doesn't have a subway."

"A bus?" yelped James. "Why don't you just kill us?"

"What do you have against buses?" I asked.

"My first monster was on a bus. We're not taking a bus." He shuddered.

"Okay how about we take a train? We can pretend we're going to Hogwarts!" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You read Harry Potter?" Aaron asked me obviously not believing I'm capable of reading a book.

"Hades, no! I saw the movie." I answered as we entered the ticket line.

He laughed. "Me, too."

We stood in the ticket line for quite a while. "Gods, who said trains were a lost mode of transportation?" I said under my breath. Aaron chuckled and walked up to the man selling tickets.

"Hi. We'd like five tickets to Washington State, please." I said politely.

"Aren't you a bit young to be traveling alone?" He questioned.

Aaron snapped his fingers and a stream of cold air blew through. "We are perfectly capable of traveling, sir. Give us the tickets." He said soothingly.

The man's eyes glazed over and he nodded dumbly. "What was that?" I whispered.

"The Mist. I'll show you how to do it later." He said heading towards the boarding line. May, Lindsey, and, James joined us. A bored looking conductor took our tickets without question and boarded the train. I took the lead and led us to a compartment in the very back. I plopped down tired after a day of walking. Lindsey and May dropped down beside me while Aaron and James sat down across from us. I fell asleep quickly and the rest of my friend looked ready to do the same.

_Natalia walked down a narrow hall to a door and nervously pulled it open. Inside the room radiated with power. There where five large thrones and by four there were identical smaller thrones._

_Natalia walked quickly to a plain throne placed against the back stone wall. In the silver throne in the middle was a large (well they're all ten feet tall) bald man. His eyes where dark and harsh. In the smaller throne by him was Acacia dressed for combat._

_On the titan's right was a beautiful blond woman in a golden throne. Beside her was an equally beautiful blond girl fingering a spear. _

_To the middle titan's left was another woman with curly brown hair and wide eyes sitting in a color shifting throne. In the throne next to her sat a small boy with the same unruly hair and big brown eyes._

_On her left was a tall bearded man in a blue throne with Zale by his side. Oceanus, I decided._

_The last throne was occupied by a jock-looking man with blond hair. He was the only one without a demi titan seated next to him._

"_So let's begin!" boomed the titan in the silver throne. "Acacia what advances have been made?"_

_Acacia stood a little pleased to have been chosen to speak first. "The demi gods are in Idaho, presently. They shall be here, soon. We will be ready."_

"_You better be," her father growled. Acacia gulped. I almost felt sorry for her until I remember she wanted to kill me._

"_Now Atlas, brute strength will not succeed. Remember Kronos? You need a plan." The curly haired woman chided._

"_Of course you remember, Mnemosyne." Atlas said sarcastically._

"_Well she is the memory titan," the blond woman said. Her daughter dutifully nodded. _

"_She is? I thought she was justice and order!" the jock said dumbly. _

"_That's me, Epimtheus you buffoon! Well you are the dumb titan..." The blond woman shrieked._

"_Oh shut up Themis!" he shot back._

"_Don't talk to my mother that way!" Themis' daughter screamed drawing her spear._

"_Ava, your concern is sweet but let me deal with him!" Themis said menacingly. The scene disappeared as quickly as it had come._

I woke in the train with a bearded man in a pin stripe suit lounging where May had sat. I sat up quickly and reached for my knife.

"Relax, daughter of Nyx I won't hurt you." He said lazily. I still didn't drop my knife.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well that is no way to speak to the King of Gods." He said in a lofty tone.

"Zeus? May's dad?" I asked him.

"Ah now she's why I'm here," he said smiling faintly.

"May?" I said a little surprised.

"Yes. I've grown quite fond of her. Hera, without saying, is annoyed by this. Now I've heard this quest involves death. I want you to try to keep her safe, understood?" He asked looking at me.

"Sure but you're not going to make me swear on the Styx or anything?" I asked.

He laughed as if I had said something amusing. "I don't believe you would want to fail me," and he disappeared.

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed it and leave me reviews, CC, and such. **


	10. The Mountain

**I hope you enjoyed it and leave me reviews, CC, and such.**

May entered the compartment carrying five sandwiches, sodas, and a large bag of chips. She was looking at weirdly.

"What is it? Crap in my teeth? Stain on my shirt? Spill it." I commanded. I absolutely _hate _when people stare at you and you don't have any idea what's wrong with you. Maybe they just like to watch you squirm.

"Oh, nothing. It's just… you have a look on your face." She said.

"Oh, about that…" I started hesitantly.

"What?" she snapped her head up from her sandwich.

"Your Dad showed up," I said quietly.

"M-m-my Dad?" May sputtered doing the classic spit-take spraying root beer down her front. Lindsey roared with laughter.

"I've always wanted to see some one do a spit take!" Lindsey giggled like she'd won the lottery.

"My Dad was here?" May asked again.

"Yeah why?" I asked hoping to end this conversation.

"What'd he want?" Lindsey cut in.

"For me to keep May safe," I said shooting an apologetic look to May but she didn't start to murder me and rant about how she can take care of herself. She just looked dumbstruck.

"He did? I mean I've only talked to him about I don't know three times in my entire." She muttered.

"Really? He said he was 'quite fond of you' or something like that." I said surprised.

"Plus gods aren't supposed to help with quests," May persisted.

"He the _king _of the gods, I'm pretty sure he's come to the decision that he can do whatever the Hades he wants!" I stared laughing. It's like she didn't want any help or for her dad to like her.

"Any ways, Ele: you were out cold when we left. Did you have a dream?" Lindsey questioned me. I nodded and told them of my dream.

May frowned "Atlas is in charge, they have Thesis, Oceanus, and, two more names I can't hope to pronounce. Whoever named the gods and titans must've liked confusing young demi gods on quest."

Lindsey and I agreed with her and fought over the sour cream 'n' onion chips.

"Guys, you're fighting over chips?" May accused angrily.

"Of course!" Lindsey said as if she asked what color her golden blond hair was.

"Is there _ever_ a bad time to fight over chips?" I asked.

"Yes! There is. When you're going to face Tyhpon and you're worrying about stupid chips!" May fumed.

"Ooh, who set off the dynamite?" James teased entering our car a large grin on his face and Aaron trailed in behind him mirroring his expression.

"Lindsey!" I pointed at her beside me.

"Elena!" she said at the same time also pointing at me. "Rat me out, huh? Some best friend you are." She scowled but I could see that her eyes were twinkling.

"I bet it was Lindsey. She's a daughter of Hermes…" Aaron decided.

"And damn proud of it!" Lindsey crowed. James, Aaron , and, I laughed and May even let a giggle or two slip.

"The train's stopping in Oregon! Everyone off!" a old conductor with a crackly voice called.

"That's us." James said scooping up his backpack. The rest of us did the same and filed off the train.

"What now?" May asked and turned to me. Everyone else turned to me too.

"What are looking at?" I demanded. I know I sounded like a daughter of Ares but I didn't really care.

"Well as much as it pains me to say this you're in charge genius," Lindsey said with a snort. Anyone but notice the amount Lindsey's snorting. It's just not healthy! Her nasal passages are going to explode I tell you.

"I forgot," I said stupidly. "I guess to Mount St. Helens."

My friends nodded and began to navigate the busy streets. Soon we came to a bus stop. James looked nervous and jumpy.

"We can't walk, James." I said silently pleading with him to just get on the bus.

"Man up, my friend!" Aaron slapped him on the back and hopped onto the bus. May, Lindsey, and, I boarded the bus and turn to look at James once we sat down. Cautiously he stuck his left foot on and looked from left to right.

"Kid, just get on the bus will you?" the driver said irritably. James jumped on like a cat and tip toed over to the seat beside me. The driver grumbled and the engine roared to life. James tightened his grip on the seat. His knuckles were white; he looked as if he was going to hyperventilate. The rest of our little group decided our shoes were fascinating. We really didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to James, he was probably feeling extremely embarrassed as is. After what seemed like forever the driver stopped. James' sharp breath didn't do anything to sooth my nerves; I'm going to face off demi titans I have the _right_ to be terrified, okay?

James scrambled off that bus like it had the plague. I stumbled down behind him and stood at the side walk. On the horizon was Mount Helens. We all stared at it mesmerized. Aaron was the first to move. He began striding down to the path that led to the mountain. He looked brave and confident. But I knew better. He was just a scared and unsure as I was. Still when we didn't follow he turned to us.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked. His voice betrayed some of his fear. I found myself nodding and jogging after him to the trail. If I was going to die I was going to go down fighting like an idiot and kicking some titan ass.


	11. We Fight the Demi titans

**Here it is drum roll please… okay just kidding. Mostly.**

I stood in front of the mountain. It was really big; okay I know that sounds stupid but it was. It towered over me making me feel small and insignificant. Like a teeny blotch on the earth.

I gulped and looked at my friends. We might die. The unwanted truth hit me like a train. I exhaled sharply and Aaron grabbed my hand then gave it squeeze.

"Ready?" I breathed. The four nodded. "Okay let's go."

Silently we sneaked into the mountain's entrance. The hall we tip-toed down was deserted. I felt strangely safe in the quiet and dark. Suddenly Lindsey pushed May and I into the shadows with James and Aaron following on her tail.

Walking down the hall was about the ugliest thing I'd ever seen. They looked kind of like preppy teenage girls in designer clothes and everything. But instead of perfectly styled hair on their heads they had flamed billowing upward and the legs. One was a brown donkey leg and the other was a bronze human leg. Their faces were adorned with fangs. Empousae. They walked past us not even stopping and turned down the next hallway.

I let out a small sigh. We were safe. For now. The five of us cautiously crept farther down the corridor into a main lobby-type area. We were now in the center of the mountain; it was so hot I felt myself begin to sweat a little. The whole room, I guess you'd call it was bathed in orange light. It was like we were in the Hephaestus kids' forges.

Camp seemed a world away now I thought with a pang of sorrow. I could be there running through the strawberry patch laughing at some joke Lindsey concocted or dangling my feet in the canoe lake until someone (Aaron) pulled me in or sword fighting with May and James. It saddened me to think I'd never see it again. Suddenly an argument, no unlike the ones Aaron, Lindsey, James, May, and I've had, interrupted my thoughts. But we weren't so rude and didn't hate each other.

"You are all IDIOTS!" a cold voice shrieked. Acacia.

"Isn't this when we have the James Bond music playing?" Lindsey breathed into my ear. Her reply was a swift kick in the shin.

"Want to have our IQs tested Acacia?" a snotty voice shot back.

"I'd win," Acacia said smugly. "Besides the demi gods will be here soon, that's more important!"

"Your senses 'ave grown dull, no?" said a boy with a thick French accent that seemed to have trouble pronouncing his _h _sound. "Demi gods are 'ere."

"What?" snapped another voice I recognized? This time it was Natalia.

"Where are they?" the snotty voice and Acacia demanded. But before they could answer we jumped out Aaron and James with swords, Lindsey with bow, May with a spear, and me with my dagger.

The demi titans looked dazed but Acacia ready as always pulled out a sword. The blond girl named Ava just sighed and snapped her fingers. At her call five Laistrygonian giants with beefy tattooed arms with stuff like snakes, swords, and one even had a Pegasus. They were grinning stupidly showing their pointy yellow teeth.

"Take them to the dungeon." Ava commanded. Pulling us along the giants stomped down the steps into a dungeon then chained us to the walls and left. I was sore, the giants were rip-a-truck-in-half strong.

"This was a stupid idea," May decided.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically "For the vote of confidence."

Suddenly I felt some one undoing my shackles. I fell to the floor than stood up and punched who freed me in the gut. Yeah I know probably not the best idea but at the time it seemed smart at the time. Well not really, but oh well.

"Oww…" a familiar voice moaned.

"Aaron?" I said shocked.

"Who else?" he asked

"How did you get out?" I whispered

"Shadow traveling."

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. Then before I could think his lips smashed against mine and then we were kissing. I guess we were there for a while because Lindsey and James started asking where we were.

"May can you see them?" Lindsey's voice called.

"Let me see…Oh my gods!" May yelped. I blushed red then smacked Aaron for chuckling.

"What? Tell me!" Lindsey demanded. Then I imagine her face was that comical little 'o' shape as she realized what May meant. "They're…" she finished in a fit of laughter.

"They're what?" James asked being male, therefore being clueless on such matters- meaning Lindsey. Lindsey whispered something to him that made him roar with laughter. Some how I doubt there was much laughter in that cell before us.

"Okay as much as I'm enjoying this cut with tonsil tennis, you two. Get us out." Lindsey commanded through her giggles.

I walked over to Lindsey and undid her shackles. "You're a terrible best friend."

"I know, Elena." She said a smidge of pride in voice. Aaron freed May and James.

"Weapons?" James asked.

I shrugged. "Steal new ones."

"_That's _my area of expertise." Lindsey muttered.

"Let's go guys" May said creeping up the stairs to the demi titans. We followed her up the stairs. In the room were the demi titans.

I mouthed _"On three. One, two, three!" _And charged. I elbowed Acacia in the stomach and grabbed her knife.

Ava was ready though. Lindsey grabbed Acacia sword and began dueling. I glanced nervously at my friend. Lindsey wasn't too good with a sword.

The French kid cursed in French. I'm pretty sure I don't want to translate that. I began fight Acacia, swinging punches.

"Stupid demi gods," Acacia hissed as she blocked my fists.

Ava left Lindsey to tackle the small French boy. "GET BACK HERE DOMINIQUE!" she shrieked,

"Ava, do not fight, Frenchie!" Acacia screamed. Zale started fighting Lindsey and slowly they edged towards the pit lava. I knew what would happen before it did happen.

"LINDSEY!" I yelled moving towards her. Lindsey's heel hung over the edge and Zale's sword hit hers.

"Zale, NO!" Natalia bellowed her eyes shining.

But it was too late. My best friend Lindsey Alts tumbled into the lava. Gone forever.

And all I could do was keep screaming.

**I know sad but it was time for it to happen. Review. **


	12. Cyclopes and Death Fun, huh?

**I know sad but it was time for it to happen. Review. **

I don't know when I started crying; all I know is that hot, sloppy tears were running down my face. I don't really sniff or anything when I cry. It's silent so no one can hear me. It's been that way since I was really little.

"You're a terrible best friend" the words echoed in my ears. Those were the last words I'd ever said to Lindsey. Did she believe me?

There was silence. No one even moved. Zale looked shocked by what he had done. Natalia had her hands over her mouth her eyes swimming with tears. She hadn't even known Lindsey but yet she was crying too. Acacia, Ava, and, the French kid, Dominique, merely looked surprised.

May was biting her lip so hard there was a little trickle of blood on her chin. There were tears sliding down her face too. Aaron was staring at the spot where she had fallen as if willing her to reappear. James was blinking trying to see if it was a mistake.

Suddenly the trance was broken. Acacia lunged at me again and I side stepped. I didn't have time for her; I kept heading straight for Zale. I tackled him screaming. Looking back I can't even recall what I said. I just screamed and sobbed, coating my face in tears. He didn't even try to fight me or even block. Zale just let me pummel him. Eventually I got tired of hitting him.

I leaned back away from him. He had a few cuts and bruises but I hadn't done too much damage. In a away I was horrified of what I'd done, but I couldn't shake the vicious, little thought that he deserved it. He'd killed Lindsey.

"Y-Y-You killed her!" I said in a strangled cry. Zale hung his head in… shame? Only because I was nearly sitting on him I heard him whisper:

"I-I didn't mean to. I didn't want to kill her."

"You're lying." I breathed. I couldn't read his face.

"Zale, kill her! Fight like a man!" Acacia fumed her eyes glinting cold and brutal. Zale hesitated before picking up a sword and standing. I drew a discarded sword ready to duel. I was scared; I wasn't too good with sword. Okay, I sucked. A lot.

"ZALE! What are you doing? Don't you remember? Please, Zale." Natalia said her voice growing soft. "Do you want to be her puppet?"

"Sure being a puppet's fun!" I could hear Lindsey say in my head. Out of habit I turned to see her, only to realize she wouldn't be there ever again. I still couldn't believe she wouldn't just pop up out of no where telling us all it was a joke. I turned my attention back to the swordfight a little too late. Zale's sword nicked my side. I thrust my sword out blindly.

"Oww!" Zale howled. I looked to see him clutching his shoulder. Usually I'd be shocked I could be so cruel but he killed my best friend. He didn't deserve mercy. What he deserved was a slow painful death.

Everyone was fighting now. Acacia on May. Dominique on James. Aaron on Ava. Natalia just stood there, tears streaming down her face.

I hurled insults at Zale but he didn't seem to notice. He was like a robot. Block, duck, thrust. I was doing terribly so I couldn't see why he didn't just kill me. But he didn't. Maybe he felt bad about Lindsey. Maybe he just couldn't end another life. Maybe I'll never know.

Acacia was a monster, she fought to kill. She was literally growling. Ava was grinning as she fought, she thought she'd finish it soon enough. Dominique was cursing loudly in French as James pushed him into the dungeon.

Then the Cyclopes arrived making it a short lived were tall with one deep brown eye roaring as they entered battle. I sent Zale into the dungeon performing a perfect to chest kick then stepped back to admire the way they could make big, bad Acacia cower in fear.

"They go into the dungeon!" a Cyclopes yelled. He seemed to be in charge. Several others herded Acacia and Ava in the dungeon. Natalia stood watching numbly. I didn't no why she wasn't taken down with them. I ask didn't ask either.

I just sat down and sobbed like a little kid. I was barely aware of Aaron hugging me and murmuring half-hearted words of comfort; tears also drenched his face. Lindsey was his friend, too. May just sat down next to me, crying just as hard. James didn't seem to react at first he just fell to ground.

After a while we had just cried ourselves out I guess. Awkwardly Natalia sat down on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." she said quietly.

"You're sorry! You guys killed her!" May cried. Natalia's face crumpled a little.

"I didn't kill anyone. Z-Zale did. I was the spy." She whispered.

"Spy?" James sniffed.

She nodded "I was feeding information to the Cyclopes all along. I just can't believe Zale did that. He was my best friend."

"It okay Nat." a large Cyclopes said patting her on the back.

"Thanks Tyson," she sniffed and attempted a watery smile.

"So you guys will go to Camp Half Blood, right?" Tyson asked.

"That's where Percy and Annabeth used to go!" he added.

"I guess." I said softly. I never thought I'd go back without Lindsey.

**Sorry for the long-ish update. I'm busy, busy, busy, with school. Review it motivates me!**


	13. Detour to the Underworld

**Sorry for the long update. Sue me. I'm busy, busy, busy, with school. Review it motivates me!**

I sat leaning against the cool window staring out at the bleak landscape. May was still silently crying and James just stared numbly at the front seat of the truck where a Cyclopes was driving. Aaron was murmuring in his sleep.

Suddenly a shimmery Iris Message appeared in front of me. It showed my mother looking at me sympathetically.

"I so sorry about what happened.... I know you will miss her but Hermes…and after Luke too," she muttered the last part, "Um Elena, dear, and Aaron," she looked at the still sleeping boy

I poked Aaron with my elbow to wake him. He woke with a start.

"What?" he said irritably; currently all that was on his mind was sleep. And he probably didn't process he was talking to a goddess.

"Well," my mother grumbling "Manners are lacking, I see. Dear, you could do so much better."

Aaron and I both flushed. May look amused but couldn't muster a laugh and James kept on staring nonresponsive. If Lindsey were here…I kept trying to cut off that thought but I just couldn't. If she were Lindsey would giggle and hum wedding marches. Then make jokes about my mom's "all knowing" saying things like "Momma knows best, child!"

Gods I miss her. Suddenly the reality of her death came back with a stinging pain. She wasn't just hiding out; she was gone. And she'd never come back.

"Elena?" my mom said but her voice sounded so far away.

"Um, yeah?" I said blinking a few times like clearing my head from a fog.

"You and Aaron," and yes she said his name with a bit of distaste and summoned a fake pompous voice, "Lord Hades commands you to the Underworld. You are needed whatever reason,"

And with that the Iris message disappeared leaving us in silence.

"Do want to shadow travel?" I asked a little suddenly.

"Sure walking to the Underworld isn't the best idea," Aaron said giving a humorless laugh.

"Okay," I mumbled. And as an afterthought I added "Aaron?"

"Huh?"

"How do you get to the Underworld, again?" I asked a reddish tinge creeping into my cheeks.

"Here hold on to my arm." Aaron instructed. I did so hesitantly and we disappeared into the shadows.

The Underworld is incredibly creepy. Dead souls and skeletons crowded the path to judging their fate. Was Lindsey here? I couldn't see that. She was so full of life and laughter. How could she be dead?

Hades' palace was large and dark. As we entered Persephone's garden I noticed there weren't any flowers but instead precious jewels and skeletal trees.

With a burst of smoke Hades and my mother appeared both in thrones, and apparently bickering.

"- no, no, no! Hades, you can be incredibly thick and cruel. They just lost a friend!" My mom huffed.

"Oh, Nyx there is no need to flatter me," Hades drawled.

"Shut up you insolent…" my mother stopped mid rant and probably about to throw curses at Hades just realizing that Aaron and I were in the room too.

"Looks as if we have some guests Nyx," he said silkily with a smirk on his lips.

"Hades so help I _will_ overthrow you! And trust me I can. Zeus sure knows," my mom threatened in a sugary sweet tone. It takes some serious talent to sound sweet when making death threats.

Hades allowed himself a nervous gulped than half heartedly rolled his dark eyes. "So children,"

"I think they qualify as adults or at _least _small short adults." My mom mused lounging comfortably in her throne seemingly enjoying her teasing quite a bit.

"Nyx," he warned.

My mother waved this comment off. She sighed "Continue,"

"So I err, extend my condolences to you and your friends, about, err, well." Hades scratched the back of his head. I didn't find it likely that Hades the Lord of the Dead had any problems speaking of the deceased. It was much more likely that Aaron was making him uncomfortable. I'm so proud.

"Eloquent. Bravo! You truly have a way with words. So cut to chase; we don't have time to blubber like old ladies," My mom cut in. I felt my daughterly love for her grow. She sounded like Lindsey so much. I tried not to feel the pain that thought brought but focused on how Lindsey would be flattered and say that the best learn from her.

"Okay, Nyx! We as-," Hades began.

"Overprotective, competitive, thinking of only what's best for our children," my mom chimed in.

"- gods feel the need to access this uh, relationship." Hades finished awkwardly.

I blush scarlet and turned to see Aaron doing the same. Talk about awkward.

Then entering the room was a person I'd knew instantly I'd be eternally grateful to. The woman was a goddess (obviously). She had long wavy white-blond hair and bright eyes. Her dress was a white with multi colored trim.

"Mom!" she started, "Oooh, who's this?" her eyes sparkled.

"Elena, your sister, and Hades' boy," she stopped, pretending to try to remember his name.

"Mother!" I hissed still embarrassed. The blonde giggled hysterically.

"Well now you know I stoop to mortal mothering tactics. Being forgetful. So it's Aaron, right?" she confirmed. "Or is it Austin?"

"Aaron," he sighed then added under his breathe darkly "You wouldn't be the first to get it wrong. Stupid Persephone."

"AARON!" Hades roared.

But my mother grinned. "Hades, deal with it. Your wife is awful. Persephone is a stuck up whiny brat."

Aaron snickered with wicked glee and I managed a smile.

The blonde frowned "She isn't that bad Mom."

"Doesn't the perkiness just kill you?!" demanded Aaron.

She ignored that and turned to me "I forgot my manners! I'm your half sister, Hermera goddess of dawn."

"Uh, nice to meet you." I said carefully. Gods are dangerous.

She gave musical laugh "So formal! I'm still sure you'll be a _much _better sister than Nemesis. The whole brooding and destruction thing gets so old…"

"So, I guess you two are dismissed!" Hermera sang. Aaron and I turned to go gratefully. Then we stepped into shadows and disappeared.

**I know I'm being REALLY bad about updating. I just didn't know where I want this chapter to go… Its bit of a filler but put the gods in- it was to tempting! **


	14. Back at Camp

**Hey I'd just like to take a minute to thank everyone. So thank you for good reviews, bad reviews, alerts, favorite-ing, and, just thanks so much I love you all in a friendly kind of way!**

We appeared outside the border of camp. May and James would be here in a few hours. In a way I didn't want to see them. Not now. I didn't want to see anyone. How would I explain to Lindsey's older brothers and sweet younger sister, Cassia that their sister wasn't coming back?

How would I explain to _anyone?_

Lindsey is, _was,_ the kind of person that most people, teachers _not _included, like instantly. She had that magnetic personality- quirky, funny, and loveable.

I'd only known her for about month but I felt as if I'd known her for lifetime. I felt as if I was robbed of my best friend. Forget helping others with their pain I was still dealing with mine!

"Are you ready?" Aaron asked softly.

I sucked in a deep breath "As I'll ever be."

We descended down the hill to the tree I'd seen on my first day with the Golden Fleece still shimmering in its branches. Peleus, our guard dragon, sat his tail wrapped tightly around the tree.

He let out a tiny growl showing us that he knew we where allowed in but don't try anything. Aaron stuck his hand to pet, if that's possible, the scaly dragon. Peleus didn't bite so we proceeded inside the camp's boarders. I walked slowly, prolonging meeting campers ready for good news.

That didn't exactly work.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the hill we were swarmed with demi gods but Chiron was absent. Mr. D declined to make an appearance, of course.

I saw Sierra rushing up to me her thick black hair flying behind her. Oh no.

"Elena! How was the quest? Where's the rest of the group?" she bubbled excitedly.

"May and James are in a van with Tyson the Cyclopes and the titans will be on trial with the gods soon." I replied dully.

"Aw, I love Tyson he's just the sweetest guy or Cyclopes whatever. What about Lindsey?" she asked.

My face made that answer evident. Realization dawned oven Sierra's face; her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.

"No. No. Not Lindsey. No." she whispered tears forming in her green irises, but she seemed to be determined not to cry.

I nodded my head a fraction of an inch. Sierra looked like I probably had when Lindsey died; stricken, horrified, and, lost.

"No it's not true." Sierra's voice was dry like she didn't quite believe herself. Aaron stared fixedly on his Converse.

"I'm sorry, Sierra but it's true. I-I saw it. He pushed her into the lava." My voice cracked. All the other half-bloods left when they saw a hint of death which has always been a painful subject around here. They could use it as demi god repellent. It was just Sierra.

To make my crap-tasic day even better here was the entire Hermes cabin, three guys and a little girl, rushing up the hill. Fabulous, just fabulous.

The siblings stood there hovering outside our little group. They whispered then pushed the middle brother towards us. He had been, unwillingly, elected to be the spokesperson.

"Uh, where's our sister?" He asked awkwardly but at least cutting to the chase.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-It's my fault." I said bleakly.

"What? Please, you're the son of Hades, is she dead?" he pleaded turning to Aaron.

"I'm sorry she's gone. I miss her too." Aaron said guiltily.

"No. She can't be…" he croaked. Then little Cassia scampered up to the boy.

"Jake, what's wrong? Where's sissy?" she whimpered latching onto him.

"Cass," Jake said running his hands through her golden hair, "Sissy isn't coming back."

Cassia made a confused face, "Does sissy not like us any more?"

"No, Cass, sissy- she loves very much. But she's never coming back." Jake said squatting to her level.

"Then why is she leaving us!" Cassia wailed.

"She's dead." He burst before he could stop himself.

"In the Underworld?" she said softly.

Jake nodded bitterly. Cassia stopped a moment before launching herself on Aaron and sending him toppling to the ground.

"BRING HER BACK! NOW!" She screamed pummeling him.

Aaron fought off the worlds feistiest five year old without hurting her. "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Jake reached over and gently picked up Cassia, "C'mon lets go, Cass."

The two other brothers trailed behind them to the Hermes cabin with Cassia now sobbing and I could swear that all three brothers had tears running down their cheeks too. Sierra still wasn't crying which I was endlessly grateful for. I didn't really need anyone making me feel worst, thank you very much.

Aaron stood up. "I'm going to my cabin, okay?" he leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek as Sierra's eyes went as big as saucers.

I nodded as if nothing happened. But Sierra wouldn't let it go that easily.

"You- him- and? How much happened when you guys were gone?" she sputtered.

"Uh, well we kissed in a life or death situation- it was lovely truly." I said sarcastically. "Now, I suppose, we are, I don't know, going out?"

"You and Aaron…wow. I can't say I didn't expect it." Sierra mused. I loved it; a relationship made everyone forget. Even if it was just for a minute, but it was working for now.

"The Aphrodite chicks are going to pee themselves. I wish I owned a camera phone." She gave me a small smile. I smiled back. Aphrodite's kids loved a good romance but they wouldn't like our relationship. They believed all arguments should end in apologies not fist fights, the way Aaron and I usually settle our differences.

Sierra and I sat by the pine tree at the top of the hill staring into the horizon not saying a word. I blew a strand of black and purple hair out of my face. I knew I should probably shower, brush my hair, or at least look in a mirror. But I didn't really want to see myself right now or get ambushed by the Aphrodite cabin for a make-over.

"I want to punch something." Sierra said suddenly.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"I want to rip someone's heart out. Now." She clarified.

"Well we're just in a in a fabulous mood aren't we?" I rolled my eyes. That was so like Sierra I grinned; to take revenge on a inanimate object.

"Yeah, c'mon." she commanded leaping off the ground and jogging to the sword fighting arena. I reluctantly followed her into the arena. Sierra veered to a storage closet and disappeared inside. She reappeared wielding a straw dummy and Sharpie.

"What are you…?" I began.

"You'll see." She mumbled.

Sierra set up the dummy in a corner and took the Sharpie to draw a crude face. She picked up her own bronze sword and threw me one then stepped back to admire her handy work.

"What is it? A baboon?" I offered.

Sierra looked mildly offended. "No, it's a face."

"Really?"

"Any how you pretend the dummy is-is who killed her." She only faltered slightly, "Then you stab it."

She demonstrated giving it a sharp blow in the stomach. "You try."

I did try. I flung my sword into the dummy's head pretending I was decapitating Zale and not some lifeless straw sack. It felt great I kept hacking away accidentally letting out a string swear words.

"We have a dirty mouth I see." Sierra said slyly then joined in my dummy slicing fest.

We continued to hack and slash until, with help from my lack of skill in sword fighting, we lost our strength and dropped to the ground. I was breathing heavily a mixture of tears and sweat coating my face.

"That was fun." I said.

"See I'm not the only one with anger management issues." Sierra grinned.

Suddenly I heard hoof beats. I sat up to see Chiron standing at the entrance of the arena. "Elena, will you please come with me."

I stood nervously. I was fairly sure what this was about- _her _death. I followed him outside. I wasn't one of the kids who could call Chiron family or a close mentor even. This possibly had to do with the first time we met I called him a horse dude and had an emotional break down.

Once we outside he fixed me with those sad wise eyes that seemed the peer into your soul. I resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze.

"Elena I'm so sorry about Lindsey. She was a remarkable girl, really." He said sadly.

I knew he meant well but that didn't some part of me from wanting to scream at him. Because I couldn't really believe he'd known Lindsey all that well.

I simply nodded "May I go to go to my cabin?"

"Of course," he said kindly. I ran until I reached my cabin and flung myself on the bed, face down. I breathed into my pillow letting its soft flowery scent fill my nose. After a while I pulled my head up so I could see the bed side table. A pack of gum, a few stray hair bands, my hairbrush, and, white slip of paper. Curious I reached and flipped it over. Staring back at me was a photo of Lindsey, Aaron, and, I.

Aaron and I were both sopping wet and laughing. His hair was sticking up in the backing a cutesy sort of way. I was trying to slap him with my wet high top and Lindsey, who was dry, was grinned while ruffling my hair. I sighed would it always feel like this when I saw a picture or heard her name? Like I'd found something I'd long lost but now it was wrinkled , dusty, and not half as good as I remembered?

I set the picture down and stared at the ceiling. I knew then that I'd always love camp but it would never be the same. I would always get a sad faraway look when I saw the Hermes cabin and that I'd never completely be able to fake my happiness when less tactful people stuck their feet in their mouths.

But for now sleep was the best option, washing away unpleasant thoughts.

**There it is. You know the drill, review, review, review!**


	15. Memoriam

**I'm back! I hope I haven't been too long to update. I'm a bad girl…**

When I woke up the little red letters on my clock stated that it was ten forty-six. I guess no one thought it would be fair to wake me. Not that I'm complaining. I forced myself to get up and rubbed my eyes. I headed to the dresser mirror in a desperate attempt to pull myself together.

I stifled a shriek when I saw my face. I looked like crap. The purple streaks in my hair were faded and my hair itself was a tangled mess. Dark circles lined my eyes and a few cuts, bruises, a scar or two-the usual. I had several rips in my clothes.

And my high tops, my beautiful, beautiful converse chucks…There was mud streaked across their sides and the rubber was ripping off in places. Oh dear. Was there a god of shoes I could contact to help? I stroked my shoes and laid them on the dresser. I promised myself that I'd find a child of Hephaestus to revive my shoes, or at least some duct tape.

I found a fresh pair of clothes; shorts and a purple t shirt with Camp Half Blood written in Sharpie written... by Lindsey. I ignored the pang I felt in my chest and searched for a hair brush. I found one and began struggling to get it through my rat's nest. In a minute or two I considered going to the Aphrodite cabin to have my streaks redone and my hair fixed. But I'm not completely sure I trust that cabin, though. I finished with my hair more or less and slipped on a pair of flimsy sandals, grabbed my high tops, then stepped into the bright sunlight.

Outside it was scorching hot. No one seemed to be training. Probably down at the Canoe Lake swimming. I tied my hair into a pony tail and walked down to the Hephaestus cabin's forges. When I entered the large room the summer's heat multiplied ten. I scanned the room for any one and found one boy, about fourteen hammering away. I strode over to him and plopped my shoes on the metal table next to him.

He looked up his face scarred a "Yes?"

"I need you to fix my shoes." I said simply.

"Sure but it'll cost you." He said putting down his hammer.

"I've got money." I replied drumming my fingers against the table.

"Okay…Hey! You're that kid who had the quest! It's Elena, right? I'm Michael." He said.

"Yeah, that's me. Elena Argot." I said faintly.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that daughter of Hermes." the Michael kid said fiddling with some stray metal on the table awkwardly.

"I don't need your pity. Just fix the shoes." I said icily then turned on my heel.

I ran up the hill blinded by my anger. I couldn't say _why _I was angry but that didn't matter now. When I stopped I was in a clearing I'd never seen before. A smooth slab of marble sat in the center of the circle of torches. Benches were lined in front of the marble. I walked unsteadily down the grassy aisle. In loopy, fancy script the top of the marble monument said:

_The Second Titan War, May They Never Be Forgotten._

Slowly I pressed my sweaty face against the cool marble. For a minute I could almost see the faces of the dead staring sadly at me. I ran my fingers over the names etched into the stone then I sighed. They were forgotten, nearly. Very few campers ever made the trek up to the memorial, I knew that much. I'd barely heard a thing about the war myself. Impulsively I stood up and began searching for a smooth rock. After a while I unearthed a large rock, breathing heavily I pulled out my knife and scratched:

_In Memory of Lindsey Alts Daughter of Hermes, She Won't _Let _You Forget Her._

My arm ached from making the little memoriam but it was worth it. It was more than worth it.

I pushed the rock until it sat in front of the marble, in its own place of honor. I brushed the dirty off my hands and the sweat off my fore head. I sat here my back pressed against the stone for Zeus knows how long until I heard foot steps plunking up the hill. Cautiously I gripped my knife, if needed. Then Aaron's face came in to focus. I let out my breath and dropped the knife back in the grass.

"What? Trying to butcher me?" he teased.

"No, it would be a shame to ruin your face. You're not that ugly you know." I teased back. It felt good to joke around again, even if my humor was a bit rusty.

Aaron chuckled then sat down next to me. "Why thank you."

"So what are you doing up here?" I asked picking at a blade of grass.

"I needed to find you." He said simply.

"How'd you know I was here?' I asked leaning against him.

"I don't know. Had a feeling I guess." He said evenly.

"You're a stalker." I said playfully smacking him.

"Well we need to come down to the pavilion." He said uneasily.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Uh," Aaron gulped, "It's time to say goodbye…to Lindsey."

**Kind of short, I know but...I liked where it ended so yeah. Review, reivew! Oh, an afterthought: Has anyone read Kane Chronicles, Red Pyramid by our lovely Rick Riordan, yet? Just curious...**


	16. Goodbye

**Here it is. Review and thank you for them! **

"Shouldn't I change? I mean this is a funeral." I croaked.

"Please, this is Lindsey's. She'd have us wearing shorts and tee shirts." Aaron said.

We jogged down to the pavilion. I guess we were already late, because all the campers were seated in chairs. May, with red rimmed, tear stained eyes, and James who looked lost were there. Next to them was the Hermes cabin. Little Cassia was a tiny angel in a white frilly dress only her blue eyes were sad and blood shot as were her brothers. Jake, the middle brother, had his arm protectively around Cassia, like he might lose her too. Between our friends and the children of Hermes was a shroud.

It was Lindsey's shroud. It was blue like her eyes with a golden brown mountain in the middle. Mount Saint Helens.

Aaron and I clomped down the aisle, everyone's eyes fastened on us. I could see Sierra shaking with contained sobs in the front row. We stood beside May and James. I smiled weakly at them and Aaron clapped James on the shoulder.

Mr. D sat in a plastic chair looking annoyingly bored. Chiron cleared his throat and gave him a look.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your tail in a bunch! We're are here today to remember Libby Allen-"

"It's Lindsey Alts!" Jake and I both spat.

"Whatever," Mr. D shrugged, "Who was a brat- I mean daughter of Hermes. So blah, blah, blah and you all cry and done." With that he got up and left.

My blood boiled. Just give it to Dionysus to ruin a funeral. Wasn't he supposed to be a kind and giving god? Trust, me the myths have it wrong.

Chiron gave us an apologetic look. "I will have friends and the families of Lindsey speak, now."

All of her brothers told stories of her pranks, funny moments, and the time she got her head stuck in the cabin wall and they had to use a gallon of butter to free her. Cassia cried and said she missed her big sister. I swear half the hearts in the pavilion broke after she was done speaking. Aaron went telling about the time she almost set fire to his cabin because he beat her in poker. May spoke of Camp store break-ins. James talked about when Lindsey ran through Greek class on a dare and told the daughter of Athena teaching she would never get a man. Sierra stood up and told a story about setting of explosives during an Apollo cabin concert.

Then was my turn, oh no. I got up and walked over to the center of the pavilion.

I gulped "Lindsey was well, word kind of fail her. She was funny. I guess one of my favorite memories was when she set up speakers playing that 'Jaws' music. So she swam around pulling people out of their canoe and into the lake. People were screaming…it was hilarious. Lindsey Alts will never be forgotten."

Lindsey's brothers and, May, James, Aaron, Sierra, I took hold of a torch a set it on the shroud. The blue shroud engulfed in flames and the smoke billowed upward to the sky symbolically taking Lindsey's soul with them.

Campers shuffled into a line and paid their respects to the daughter of Hermes then scattered away to their own cabin. Only the Hermes cabin and we were left. Chiron had left us in peace to say goodbye.

Aaron suddenly grinned manically. "Someone, please, get me some food and a drink."

"Uh, Aaron…? Is this really the best time to eat?" May, asked slowly.

"I'm not eating. I'm going to raise the dead." He said impatiently.

"Of course you are." James mumbled but left and reappeared with a six pack of Cocoa Cola and a pan of brownies. While he was gone Aaron had enlisted our help in digging a small hole. Then he took the soda can, popped it open then poured it into the shallow hole, and, did the same with the brownies.

Aaron closed his eyes and began chanting in Ancient Greek. The hole glowed and a few ghostly, pale, shapes tried to enter the living world but a familiar voice stopped them.

"MJ, really plenty of people will summon you. All of you too! Let me through!" then appeared a medium height blond, blue eyed, translucent girl. Lindsey.

"Let me guess Michael Jackson?" I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it! He's so fun to hang out with. Elysium is great. There are tons of war heroes, celebrities, and, all that. How are you guys-"

"SISSY!" interrupted Cassia shrilly. "Why'd you leave me?"

Lindsey sighed, "Oh Cass," she reached out to run her hand through her curls but stopped knowing it was impossible. She was dead. "I didn't want to leave you. I didn't. I love you remember that."

The little girl nodded sadly and let her oldest brother scoop her up to take her to the cabin.

"It's been hard without you, kiddo." Jake said taking a seat on a nearby bench.

Lindsey scowled "You wimps! I don't want you crying over my death!"

We all stared at her in silence.

"Really, I mean it! Get over me." She commanded.

"What's Elysium like?" I asked suddenly. May, nodded interested, too.

"Oh, Ele, you'll love it. It's like paradise-"

"Well duh." Sierra smiled.

"Shut it, kid! Let me finish, will you? It's like an all day party all the time. Great food, fun people-although Eleanor Roosevelt's lovely but always telling me to not play so many pranks…a lost cause I tell you. May, there's a giant forest full of animals that you'd love. Sierra- we'll tee pee the replica of the White House. Elena like I said the people you'd spend hours listening to stories. James, my brothers didn't I say they have food? Aaron you can legally slap people with shoes." She finished seriously.

I smiled "I'm glad you're happy, Lindsey."

"I want you all to be happy too. Don't let my death hang over your lives. You'll be okay. I have to go- Elvis, MJ, Amelia Earhart, and, a few former presidents want to play poker. I'm so going to school them…"

I grinned. Lindsey was right. We're going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. I really am.

**Sigh. My first fan fiction almost done… Well review! **


	17. A Day in Court

**Sigh. My first fan fiction almost done… Well review! **

I woke face down on my bed. May, Sierra, and, I had a mini sleepover- probably the most girlish thing I'd done in years. May was breathing deeply from her bed. Sierra was snoring softly and probably would be still dizzy from the two large bottles of soda she drank when she woke. Candy wrappers, chip bags, two cans of shaving cream, and, a large bag of cheese doodles littered the floor of my cabin.

I shifted positions, still deciding if I wanted to be awake yet. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Aaron. I rolled over and threw a spare pillow at him. May groaned and scooted away trying to hide herself. Sierra lazily picked up a can of shaving cream and squirted at him.

"Sierra you hit my face." Aaron informed her irritably wiping the foamy white cream off.

"I know I'm a sharp shooter." Sierra yawned burying her head into a pillow.

"May, Ele-we've got to go Olympus." Aaron said.

"What the Hades do they want?" I grumbled. The sky roared with thunder. "May, your daddy's angry."

"Whose fault is that?" she mumbled.

"I'm going to blame Thebe Cantos from the Dionysus cabin. She annoys me." I answered.

"You're a meanie butt." Sierra slurred sleepily. Remind me to never let her sleep in my cabin again.

"Thanks. Love you too." I growled sitting up tousling my hair with my left hand.

"I never said anything about loving you, Ele." She groaned. May chuckled.

I walked over to a mirror. "Yikes. Look at my hair!"

"No stop it. I like it all messed up, it's cute." Aaron pouted. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" Sierra screeched while May made a show of fake gagging.

I shooed Aaron out of my cabin so we could change. I donned jeans, a purple shirt, and silver sandals. May contemplated stealing my clothes but decided it wasn't her size or style. She left and reappeared wearing a grey jean skirt, nice light green shirt, and, respectable black shoes.

"I'll do something stupid while you're gone, I promise." Sierra grinned.

"We don't doubt you." May called over shoulder as we headed up the hill to the great, towering pine tree. James and Aaron were there waiting for us, already. We joined them at the tree's base.

"So we're not walking, right?" James asked border-line sarcastic. He had dark purple circles under his eyes and his hair was messy.

"No, how about we shadow travel?" I suggested.

May and James nodded so I took a hold of May's wrist and Aaron grabbed James. I closed my eyes and sent us whirring into darkness. When arrived in an alley by the Empire State Building May was prodding her face. Her eyes were wide; she was very pale, and frankly looked as if she could puke any second.

"May are you okay?" I asked crouching down to be where she sat.

"Yeah, I think so…Is my face still on?" She croaked still feeling her face.

"Yeah, you're good." I assured her biting back laughter.

James and Aaron sliced through the air behind us. James looked a little queasy but otherwise okay. May stood up blushing slightly and followed us into the building. At the desk sat a man sifting through papers listlessly.

We walked up to the desk and I shoved May forward. She got out the big puppy dog yes and a sweet, innocent smile like Cassia.

"I need to see my Daddy on the six-hundredth floor." She said sugar sweet.

"Sorry, Miss. There's no six-hundredth floor here." He said turning back to his papers.

"But there is!" May persisted jutting out her lip.

I nodded at Aaron and James. It's our turn. I led them to the desk while May stood off to the side.

"Look," James stated, "I know for a fact there are plenty of monsters ready to snack on some demi gods. Now you don't want that. There are far too many mortals here."

He grumbled but threw us the keys. We trooped over to the elevator and entered. Thankfully no one was there.

"Nice work." I said appreciatively to him. James grinned and unearthed the golden button labeled '600' then pushed it.

The elevator whizzed up and up while eighties music played until it stopped with a dull _'ding'. _The doors slid open to reveal the glittering streets of Olympus. Golden yellowy building towered over us- temples, homes, and other things. Minor gods and goddesses milled about in the streets or rode in carriages pulled by beautiful Pegasus. Fires were attended by spirits in deep brown robes. The fires sent lovely smells wafting around.

I glanced at my friends. James's eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth hung open. He had- obviously- never seen this before. May, smiled a bit. She'd probably been here before.

Aaron leaned over to whisper to me "This is _so_ much cooler then the Underworld."

I nodded a little. May weaved her way through the crowd easily, leading us to a great palace with great marble pillars. As we walked inside I noticed the ceiling was alight with the constellations set into the navy sky.

In the massive throne room sat the twelve Olympian gods and Hades. I recognized Zeus in his pin striped suit in the middle of the room.

Off to his right a beautiful woman sat in a white marble throne. Her pretty features- big brown eyes, pouty lips, and honey colored hair-her features where twisted into a scowl at May. She was definitely Lady Hera. Next to her was a slender woman with long blond curly hair, perfect face, and, large blue eyes painting her nails pink who could only be Aphrodite. The next goddess was accompanied by a silvery grey owl. She gave off an "I'm smarter then you" feel that only Athena could have. Then next was the goddess of the moon and hunt-Artemis. She appeared as a twelve year old girl in navy blue robes carrying a bow and arrows. Last in line was a mature looking woman with wheat colored hair. Actual wheat was weaved into her hair and bright green dress. She was obviously Demeter.

Across the hall was the male gods. Next to Zeus was a tan muscular man with a dark beard and hair, he also had Sierra's bright sea green eyes so he could only be Poseidon. To his left a young, blond, handsome teenager was lounging in his seat. My best guess was Apollo. Then it was Dionysus on a throne of grape vines looking utterly bored. Ares was next sharpening weapons on his chrome and leather throne. A wild looking man sat in a decked out recliner. Seeing has he had been the only non-perfect god he was Hephaestus. Bringing up the end was a man sporting graying hair in a short pony tail. He was wearing a track suit and looked distraught- Hermes. Hades was seated in a simple guest chair near the hearth.

The gods looked at us then Zeus. He waved his all powerful hand and a few chairs appeared near Hades. We sat down nervously, chancing glances at each other occasionally. There was still one chair.

Suddenly Natalia burst into the room. The girl was a wreck. Her hair stuck up a little in the back and her clothes were mismatched. As she took the last chair she gave me a watery smile.

"Bring them in!" Zeus boomed. Cyclopes herded in Dominique, Acacia, Ava, and, Zale.

"First victim is…Dominique Chaumont son of Mnemosyne." Zeus commanded.

The small unruly haired boy stumbled forward. "I-I was forces, you zee! Zay made me!"

He pointed frantically to Acacia, Ava, and, Zale. "Pleeze you must believe me!"

"Does the counsel agree with his claims?' Poseidon asked calmly.

We all shook our heads; I felt bad condemning a kid to death but I couldn't lie.

All the gods pointed at him and the boy disappeared, his shrieks still echoing off the walls.

"Next is Ava Haltom daughter of Thesis." Zeus said gruffly.

Ava strutted forward to face the gods. "I will not betray my Mother. Zap me."

As the gods indulged in her request I couldn't help but admire her guts- even if she did try to kill me.

Acacia walked forward her fear evident. "I-I have nothing to say."

The gods whisked her away too leaving Zale as the last. Natalia choked out a sob. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She, after all, had sealed her best friend's death.

Hermes looked at Zale with the utmost hate. I could see he was tempted to zap him dead but resisted.

"I'm guilty." He said in lifeless whisper. And then he when poof and disappeared.

"You may go." Hera said to us.

We said an awkward good bye to Natalia and shadow traveled away. We appeared at the border of Camp by the pine tree. I jogged down the hill with everyone following me to see a big stage. And on said stage was our good friend Sierra grooving to a medley of Michael Jackson tunes.

She caught sight of us and jumped to the crowd- successfully crowd surfing to us. Sierra plopped down on ground again and smiled "Hey!"

"Uh, what are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"You see Chiron left for the day and I though we'd have a party!" she said brightly.

"Why, exactly?" I asked.

"I did say I'd do something stupid."

**So. Do you think, maybe, just possibly you awesome readers could get me fifty reviews? Huh how 'bout it? that's only...twelve more so yeah. Only one more chapter which is epilogue!**


	18. Epilouge

So life goes on.

The Hermes cabin eventually returned to normal. Although I suspected they kept a small shrine for her hidden away. Jake eventually went to college and then got a job surprising us all. And Lindsey according to Aaron, who still spends an unhealthy amount conversing with ghosts, agrees. The other two Hermes boys hang out around Camp to teach sword fighting lessons and other classes. Cassia grew up to be a sweet and tough kid, though she never quite lost her innocence due being nearly smothered by her brothers and us. She like the little sister I never had. Lindsey would want me to look after her.

Our favorite daughter of Poseidon is, as she likes to say, still 'at large.' Apparently it sounds cool- to Sierra. She's still wreaking havoc and usually pulling me along with her. Honestly I've gotten to enjoy it. Not that she'll ever know that. Sierra also found a whole knew way to prank people: filling their cabins with salt water. Thanks Sierra. Sometimes I question why I put up with her. But we all love her.

May was always quiet. Lindsey's death made a tad more so. She got a few more siblings over the next few years but never quite lost the shyness. Sure around us she was talkative and funny but to others she faded into the background a bit. Like Sierra she also found out she could access her powers in a while. May had more self control, though. Plus saying that she can zap people with lightning is very impressive in an argument.

James eventually got- yes it shocked us all once again- a girlfriend. James and girlfriend are rather foreign phrases in my opinion so I had some trouble believing him. As Sierra stated he was quite _smitten _so something was going on. But when I met Carrie Quran daughter of Demeter, a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, I was happy for him. Carrie was sweet and kind- the girl had James trailing after her adoringly. If you can make James Shaw son of Nike follow a girl to the strawberry fields and spend a day hiding unconvincingly behind a book you're a special girl.

Natalia was invited to live at Camp but she didn't stay too long. She stayed in the Hermes cabin because there was no Gaia cabin. They did offer to make her one but she had refused. Natalia disappeared one night only leaving a short note saying that she did what she had to and she'd be fine. As far as I know from the Iris messages she'd sent over the years she travels along the US giving help to demi gods and fending them from monsters. A few demi gods at Camp met her and describe her as a mysterious savior. And they say that reverently. I guess after what happened at Mount Saint Helens Natalia became a loner.

A certain son of Hades is still doing well, too. After Lindsey's death he likes to contact her in Elysium every once in a while to give her an update on everything. I usually talk to her too, and sometimes so do May, James, Sierra, or her brothers and Cassia. What's great is we don't even have to talk to each other, Aaron and I, sometimes. It takes a lot less thinking that way. Maybe we all need every once and a while. When ghostly Lindsey asked if Aaron and I are still together we just smiled.

She knows us well enough to answer that question.

And me you ask?

I'm fine- really. Sierra likes to stir up trouble with me. May, likes to talk. James teases me like big brother. Aaron…well we've been over this, haven't we?

My mom likes to drop in every once in a while to check up on me. For people who had such a short relationship we did well. I know a lot of half bloods would kill for that much attention from their godly parent. We made it work.

Hermera even showed up once or twice- we got along pretty well all in all. A bit stiff and very polite but it was okay.

Living with my dad didn't really work out. He wanted me to live with him, that's more that most demi gods can say, but there were too many monsters prowling. So I visited him on Christmas and few times scattered over the year. Camp was home any how.

In the parents department I guess. Aaron's mom died in a monster attack, May just doesn't talk about it, James's dad didn't really want the trouble a half blood brought, and Sierra's mom couldn't afford more then a few visits a year. It was even worse for the kids who didn't know what happened like Cassia. They go home hoping to see there parents and find no one.

I would sometimes climb up to the hill where my memorial to Lindsey sat. I doubt any one knew about it or if they did gave it a second glance. But that didn't matter. I liked that way. Sometimes I'd talk to her and I just _knew _she heard me even with out Aaron's summoning.

Really she's _Lindsey Alts _you should've known she doesn't play by the rules.

**So I am sad to say this is the end. I'd like to thank all who came along for the ride! All who alerted and put me on their favorites. And finally my lovely reviewers!**

**My anonymous reviews:**

**asimplecritic**

**chica**

**Sunstar101**

**littlemisscritic **

**acast**

**be happy**

**My signed reviews:**

**BookwormGleek**

**Satsu-chan **

**verybleberry**

**RoxanneMichelle1o3**

**Poseidon's Not-so-little-girl**

**Sarra Salmalin**

**TheWhiteTigerAllia**

**RebeccaBaxter**

**TikTakToe3**

**CountryObsessedTeen**

**Lonely Traveler **

**Shadow Mistress-of-death**

**bloombeauty **

**And to all who chose to review now!  
**

**Without all of you this wouldn't have gotten done. As my first story this holds a special place in my mind and heart. So thanks!  
**


End file.
